


How Game of Thrones Should Have Started

by BarGamer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Spiritwalker Trilogy - Kate Elliott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarGamer/pseuds/BarGamer
Summary: Had enough How It Should Have Ended? How about How It Should Have Started? The beginning of Game of Thrones bored me so hard, I decided to write a new beginning.





	How Game of Thrones Should Have Started

When the blades touched, the steel shattered. A scream echoed through the forest night, and the longsword shivered into a hundred brittle pieces, shards scattering like a rain of needles. A cold mage! The Others were cold mages, to make good steel shatter like that. Royce’s body lay face-down in the snow, one arm outflung. Will knew that his duty was to flee, to bring the broken sword as proof to his lord, and to the warm islands at the equator, where the fire mages reigned. As he fled, Will idly wondered if the Targaryen would sail as well, with their dragon cavalry…


End file.
